The present invention relates to a mouse structure having material that emits far infra-red ray received in the top cap and each button of the mouse so as to energize the cells the circulation of blood to reduce fatigue of fingers and arm.
A conventional mouse is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a base 15 with peripheral wall and a top cap 10 is connected to the peripheral wall of the base 15, and three buttons 18 connected on a top of a front end of the base 15. The top cap is made of plastic so that heat between the user""s hand and the top cap may result sweat and feel uncomfortable. Of more importance is that the muscles of fingers and hand or arm are under stress and tension for a long period of time because people use mouse all-day-long. This problem is attracted people""s attention so that many pad are developed to reduce the hurt of the hand and arm when using mouse. However, because the structure of the mouse is not yet changed dramatically so that the muscles of the fingers and the hand are put in a ready-for-use status and not be relax unless the user""s hand moves away from the mouse.
The present invention intends to provide a mouse structure that includes material emitting far infra-red ray by the heat of body temperature and the far infra-read ray can eliminate fatigue from the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mouse structure and comprising a base and a cover which is mounted to the base and includes a top portion, a front portion having a recess defined therein, a rear portion and two sidewalls extending from two sides of the top portion. A first far infra-red emitting member is connected to an underside of the top portion and three buttons are engaged with the recess.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mouse that involves far infra-red emitting members received in the top portion and the buttons so as to release the fatigue of the user""s finger and hand.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.